ISHQ
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: My new fic pls peep into this ... * LAST CHAPTER UPDATE *
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here is a new stry hope you all will liked it if there is any mistake plz tell me :-) :-)

At Airport :

Boy : yr abhi sir ne hame abhi tak case ke baare me nhi bataya hai

Abhi : ha daya sir ne kaha woh delhi jaake hi hame batayenge

Daya : lekin aisa kyu

Abhi : kuch confidential hoga isiliye nhi hoga accha chod dekh puri team aagyi

Daya : oh haa chal

Puri team airport pahonch jaati hai or sab log flight me beth jaate hai

In flight :

Daya : sir ab toh hum flight me bhi beth gye ab toh bataiye case ke baare me

Abhi : ha sir plzz bataiye na

Salunkhe : boss ab bata bhi do kyu itna suspense create kar rhe ho

Everyone : plzzz sirr

Acp ( sighed ) : accha thik hai toh sunno tum logo ne Arjun Malhotra ka naam suna hai

Rajat : haa sir unhe kon nhi jaanta desh ke bohot bahadur army officer reh chuke hai

Acp : tumne sahi kaha rajat or hum unhi ke ghar jaa rahe hai

Daya : kyu sir unki jaan ko khatra hai kya

Acp : nhi unki jaan ko khatra nhi hai

Daya : toh phir

Purvi : waise sir unke family me kon kon hai

Acp : Arjun Malhotra ke do bete hai Rakesh Malhotra or Suraj Malhotra bada beta yaani rakesh delhi cid team ke DCP hai or chhota beta yaani suraj woh delhi cid team ke ACP hai or unki do bahuyein bhi hai badi bahu Savitri Malhotra or chhoti bahu Shraddha Malhotra dono hi delhi cid team ki Forensic Head hai or unki ek poti hai woh bhi cid officer hai or uski jaan ko khatra hai

Abhi : kyaaa par kaise sir

Acp : abhijeet 3 saal pehle unki poti ne ek gang ko pakda tha uska leader jail se farar hai or hame shak hai ki woh delhi me hai

Tarika : waise sir unki poti ka naam kya hai

Acp : Princess

Everyone : princess

Daya : sir ye kaisa naam hua

Acp : delhi me sab log usse princess kehte or ghar me bhi suna hai woh apne dada , pita or chacha ki laadli hai lekin sabse zyada apne dada ki laadli hai or baaki ka wahin jaakar pta chalega

Everyone noded or phir woh log delhi pahonch jaate hai

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kon hai ye PRINCESS ?

Kya cid team usse bacha payegi ?

Kaisa laga plz reviews dijiye

Agar new ideas hai toh reviews me dijiye

Take care

Bye :-) :-)

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers


	2. Chapter 2

Ab aage :

Cid team ek white bunglow ke bahar khadi hai or waha name plate pe bade aksharo se likha hai " MALHOTRA MANSION " or phir woh log ander jaate charo taraf dekhte hai

Rajat : sir bangle ke har ek kone pe security guard hai

Acp : ha or muje lagta hai inhi mese koi ek gaddaar hai

Daya ( little bit nervous ) : haa ... haa sir

Abhi : arre daya tum itne nervous kyu ho rhe ho

Daya : pata nhi yaar achanak dil ki dhadkane bohot tez hogyi

Rajat ( naughtily ) : sir aap toh aise ghabhra rhe jaise aapko shreya ko propose karna ho

Abhi ( added fuel ) : or jaise uski family bandook leke swagat me khadi ho

Daya glared them & all were laughing on his condition

Acp : accha shant hojao sab log apne character me raho samje or ha daya tum princess ke bodyguard ho samje

Daya : yes sir

Phir woh sab ander jaate hai unki checking hoti hai but safely ander jaate hai or ek kaamwaali bai darwaza kholti hai or unhe bethne ko kehti hai or woh waha se chali jaati hai tabhi ek aawaz aati hai

Man ( shouting ) : savitriji kaha hai aap

Savtri ( come out from kitchen ) : kya hua rakesh kyu chilla rhe ho

Rakesh ( smiled ) : arre savitriji meri shirt ka button tut gya hai zara laga dijiye na

Savtri ( smiled ) : laaiye laga deti hu

Savitri button laga rhi thi or rakesh unhe dekh kar smile kar rhe the or hamari team ye nazara enjoy kar rhi thi or phir rakesh apni patnike waist per haath rakhte the with this she got his intension

Savitri ( blushing ) : rakesh plzzz ghurna band kariye

Rakesh ( naughtily ) : arre mrs malhotra aap aise mat sharmaiye kahin hum aappe firse fida na hojaye

Savitri ( badly blushing ) : rakesh kuch toh sharam karo ek beti hai aapki

Rakesh ( smiled ) : ha meri princess waise woh aayi nhi abb tak

Voice : me aa gyi

Cid turned & shocked to see her

.

.

.

Guys me short update dungi becoz internet pe kuch prblm hai lekin me roz update dungi ch - 3 raat ko post karungi

But plzz tab tak reviews dete rahiye

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers

:-) :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Ab aage :

Savitri ( badly blushing ) : rakesh kuch toh sharam karo ek beti ke baap ho tum

Rakesh : ha toh kisne kaha ek beti ka baap romance nhi karsakta waise meri princess abhi tak aayi kyu nhi

A voice came : me aa gyi papa

Rakesh & savitri turned & happy to see her but our cid team was shocked to see her

Rakesh ( widely smiled ) : SHREYA MERI PRINCESS

Shreya bhag kar sidha apne dad ko hug karti hai

Shreya ( tearily ) : papa kaise ho aap

Rakesh ( tearily ) : me bilkul theek hu tum kaisi ho baccha

Shreya ( smiled ) : me bhi bilkul theek hun ( turned to savitri ) mumma ( hugged her ) aap theek ho na or phir shreya apni mom se baat kar rhi thi tabhi rakesh ki nazar hamari team par padi

Rakesh ( confused ) : aap sab log kon hai

Shreya & savitri turned

Acp : jii mera naam suresh mathur hai or ye mera parivar hai or hum arjun jee ke dost ke rishtedaar hai

Rakesh ( smiled ) : ohh haa aaiye bethiye papa ne muje bataya tha

Tabhi unki nazar hamare daya pe padi or unhe upar se nicche tak dekhte hai

Rakesh ( looked at daya ) : tum kon ho

Daya : Bodyguard Avinaash Reporting on duty sir

Rakesh ( smiled ) : aao aao avinaash papa ne muje bataya tha ki unhone princess keliye bodyguard rkha hai

Tabhi shreya or savitri naashta lekar aati hai

Rakesh ( smiled ) : princess aajse avinaash tumhara bodyguard hai

Shreya ( shocked ) : kyaaaaà bodyguard

Savitri : haa or rakesh chale beureu ke liye late ho rhe hai

Rakesh : haa chalo princess sabka khyal rakhna ok

Rakesh & savitri went . Shreya was continuously looking at avinaash & move towards him or phir woh avinaash ko bolne hi waali thi ki carpet me uska pair fas jata hai or woh girne hi waali thi ki avinaash ne usse apni baahon me pakad liya & both were lost in each other

 _BG TUNE :_

 _Dhoop se nikalke_

 _Chaav se phisalke_

 _Hum mile jaha par_

 _Lamha tham gaya_

 _Aasma pighal ke_

 _Sheeshe me dhal ke_

 _Jham gaya toh tera_

 _Chehra ban gaya_

 _Duniya bhula ke_

 _Tumse mila hu_

 _Nikli hai dil_

 _Se ye duaaaaaa_

 _Rang de tu mohe_

 _Geruaaaaaa_

 _Raanje ki dil se_

 _Ye duaaaaaaa_

 _Rang de tu mohe_

 _Geruaaaaaaaa_

 _Haa nikli hai dil se_

 _Ye duaaaaaa_

 _Hooo rang de tu mohe_

 _Geruaaaaaaaa_

Both are lost in each other but shreya first came out from the trance then daya

Shreya : thnk you

Avinassh : your welcome princess


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey guys thank you so much for your support now let see the chapter :-)

Ab aage :

Shreya ( smiled ) : thank you avinaash

Daya ( smiled ) : your welcome princess

shreya : chaliye me aap logo ko rooms dikhati hu

Acp ( smiled ) : thike beta

Shreya sabko rooms dikha ti hai or phir wo fresh hone ke liye chali jaati hai thodi der baad hamari team fresh hoke niche hall me aake beth jaati hai or daya urf avinaash apni position me as usual khada hota hai

Abhi ( low voice ) : waise daya sach me shreya ki family bandook leke khadi hai

Daya was lightly scared & all were silently laughing

Salunkhe ( same voice ) : waise daya tum toh bade chupe rustam nikle

Acp : ha hame bhanak bhi nhi padi kbhi socha bhi nhi tha tum or shreya

Daya : par sir but cutted by shreya

Shreya ( shouting ) : maala kaha ho jaldi se chai banao daddu kbhi bhi aate honge

Maala ( come out from kitchen ) : arre dii daadu ke aane ke baad rakh dungi

Shreya : bilkul nhi mere daddu thake huye aayenge ( looking at watch ) 10 mins me woh aajayenge toh tum banao

Maala : par dii cutted by shreya

Shreya ( anger ) : tumhe pta hai naa daddu ke maamle me muje koi laparwahi nhi chahiye

Maala : accha thike dii aap shant hojaiye me abhi banati hu aap na gussa mat hoyi ye

A voice : ye gussa nhi pyar hai

Shreya ( excitedly ) : DADDUUUU

shreya daud ke apne daddu ko hug karti hai or rone lagti hai

Daddu ( tearily ) : kaisi hai meri bacchi

shreya ( tearily ) : aapki princess bilkul thik hai aap kese ho

Daddu : me bhi bilkul thik hu baccha

lekin hamari shreya toh or rone lagi daddu usse sofe pe bitha te hai or usse hug karte hai or hamari team ye dada poti ka pyaar dekhkar khush hojate hai

Daddu : kya hua princess kyu roo rhi ho

Shreya ( crying ) : daddu mene aapko bohot miss kiya

Daddu : mene bhi apni bacchi ko bohott miss kiya

but still she was crying

Daddu : baccha plzz rona band karo chalo meri pyari princess ho naa

Shreya ( wiping the tears ) : ha me aapki princess hu & she smiled

Daddu ( naughty ) : accha wese hamare hone waale damaad ne apni dil ki baat boli ya nhi

our team was shocked & smiled

Shreya ( angry ) : kaha daddu 3 saal se ussi ka toh intezar kar rhi hu mene khud indirectly kitni baar kaha lekin senior inspector daya toh daya hai ab toh lagta sidha agle janam me bolenge

Daddu : dont wry baccha woh bolega zaroor bolega

Shreya ( like a kid ) : sacchii

Daddu : muchhi

Tabhi daddu ki nazar hamari team ke upar padi & or woh unhe pehchan lete hai ki ye mumbai cid team hai or bodyguard avinaash ko dekh kar pehchan lete hai ye unki princess ka prince daya hai

Shreya ( softly ) : daddu

Daddu ( smiled ) : haa mera baccha

Shreya ( yawning ) : muje nini aa rhi hai

Daddu ( smiled ) : toh baccha kamre me sojao jaake chalo

Shreya : aap bhi chalo na daddu muje aapko huggi karke sona hai

Daddu ( softly ) : i knw mera baccha raat ko hum saath me soyenge abhi tum jaao

Shreya : thik hai i love you daddu

Daddu ( kissed at her forehead ) : love you too baccha

Shreya went

Daddu : avinaash tum jao dhyan rakhna uska or phir wo avinaash ko kuch ishara karte hai or avinaash urf daya samaj jaata hai or shreya ke room me jaata hai

Or yaha daddu team ke saath kuch plans discuss kar rhe hai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I knw bakwas likha hai sry agar koi mistake ho toh batana muje

& kisine mujse puchata ki shreya ne apni team ko kyu nhi pehchana becoz puri team disguise me hai isiliye shreya ne nhi pehchana

& one thing next chap me muje shreya ke brothers ki entry hogi toh aap kisko dekhna chahte ho

1\. Sachin

2\. Kavin

3\. Dushyant

4\. Vineet

Plzzz vote kijiye & reviews bhi plzzzzz

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers

:-) :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys really sorry late update & thank you soooo much for your lovely reviews :-) :-)

* * *

Ab aage :

In Evening :

Our team was discussing something with daddu avinaash ( daya ) was also there then a voice came

Voice : Princesss kaha ho dekho tumhare chote papa aagye

All turned & smiled

Daddu ( smiled ) : suraj dhire bolo bacchi so rhi hai

Suraj ( touched his feet ) : pranaam papaji

Daddu ( smiled ) : khush rho

Suraj smiled & looked at our team

Suraj : ye log kon hai papaji

Daddu ( smiled ) : woh mene kaha tha na mere dost ke rishtedaar aane waale hai thode din hamare saath rehenge

Suraj ( smiled ) : acchi baat hai ( turned to our team ) aap logo se milke khushi hui muje

Suresh ( Acp ) ( smiled ) : hame bhi aapse milke khushi hui tabhi

A voice came : surajj aap muje parking me hi chodke aagye

Suraj ( turns & smiled ) : arre shraddha tum kaha reh gyi thi

Shraddha ( mock anger ) : aap hi ke picche thi lekin aapne dekha hi nhi

All smiled

Daddu ( laughs ) : suraj ye galat baat hai meri beti ko bahar chod aaye

Suraj ( embarrased ) : arre nhi papaji aisa nhi hai woh princess se milne ki excitement me bhul gya

Daddu & shraddha looked at each other & burst into laughter team was also smiling . Mean while rakesh & savitri also came & saw them

Rakesh ( smiled ) : kya hua kis baat pe itna hasa jaa rha hai zara hame bhi bataiye

Daddu & shraddha was still laughing & suraj was embarrased

Savitri ( smiled ) : choti ( shraddha ko pyar se choti bulati hai ) kya hua bata toh itna hass kyu rhi hai

Shraddha ( laughing ) : dii woh ye suraj princess se milne ki khushi me muje parking me hi chodke aagye

Rakesh was also laughing

Savitri ( smiled ) : haa toh kya hua suraj bhaiya apni princess se bohot pyaar karte hai

Suraj ( looked at shraddha ) : dekha ek bhabhi hi hai jo muje samaj ti hai

Tabhi vaha ek security guard daud ke aata hai

Guard : sir princess uth gyi hai or woh niche aa rhi hai

Shreya came out from the room

Shreya ( in half sleep ) : dadduuu

All looked at stairs & saw her . Shreya was in half sleep her eyes were half closed suraj moves towards her & slowly he picks her in his arms & come downstairs & slowly he comfortably settled her on couch were daddu was seated he put her head on daddu's lap . After 15 mins shreya wake up & found herself in daddu's lap & she smiled hugged him

Shreya ( softly ) : daddu

Daddu ( smiled ) : uth gya mera baccha & he kissed at her forehead

She smiled & notice her chote papa & choti maa

Shreya ( tearily ) : choti maa she moves to shraddha & hugged her tightly

shraddha ( hugged her back ) : aagyi meri bacchi

Shreya : haa choti maa aagyi aapki bacchi

shraddha ( separate frm hug ) : meri bacchi thik toh hona tum

Shreya ( smiled ) : haa choti maa they both start talking after sometime she moves to her chote papa

Shreya ( tearily ) : chote papa

Suraj hugged her tightly

Suraj ( tearily ) : kaisi hai meri gudiya thik toh hai na or mumbai me tumhe koi taklif nhi hai na

Shreya ( smiled ) : haa chote papa me bilkul thik hu or muje waha koi prblm nhi hai

A voice came : arre jab hamare daya sir hai toh hamari princess kaise kuch hosakta hai

All turned & smiled but our cid team was shocked to see them here

Rakesh ( smiled ) : KAVIN , DUSHYANT , SACHIN aagye tum teeno

3 togethar ( smiled ) : haa bilkul

They came inside took blessings from the elders & settled on the sofa

Dushyant ( naughty ) : kyu princess sahi kaha na mene

Shreya blushed & all smiled on her & daya was smiling to her like this

Kavin ( smiled ) : bilkul sahi kaha tumne dushyant

Shreya ( blushing ) : sachu bhaiyya dekho na dushu bhaiyaa or kavu bhaiyaa kese ched rhe hai

Sachin ( smiled ) : sach hi toh kaha hai inhone kyu badepapa

Rakesh ( smile ) : haa bilkul aaj hamari princess agar cid officer hai toh sirf or sirf daya ki wajeh se

Suraj ( smiled ) : haa bilkul 6 saalo se daya se pyar karti hai

Cid team was shocked especially daya

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

next chap me raaz khulega ;-) ;-)

kaisa laga plz reviews

yours ,

Dareya Lovers


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys i know bohottt late hu update keliye toh uske liye i m really very sorry so here is the next update :-) :-)**

Ab aage :

Rakesh ( smile ) : haa bilkul aaj agar shreya Cid officer bani hai toh sirf or sirf daya ki wajeh se

Shreya blushed with this ... All smiled on her & daya was smiling to see her like this

Suraj ( smile ) : haa 6 saalo se pyaar karti hai ye daya se

With this cid team gets shocked especially daya

Aditya ( abhi ) ( shocked ) : kyaaa 6 saalon se

Shraddha ( smile ) : haa beta warna hum mese koi nhi chahta tha ki princess police force me kadam bhi rakhe

Suraj ( fake anger ) : haa gyi thi dance choreography ka form bharne par phir bharke aayi police training ka form ... huh !

All laughed on his comment ... shreya was embarrased & our cid team was smiling & looked at daya who was lost in her angel

Payal ( purvi ) : matlab hum samje nhi

Kavin ( smile ) : me batata hu woh hua yun ki hamari princess ko bachpan se dance ka passion hai

Dushyant ( smile ) : toh college khatam karte hi princess ne decide kiya ki woh world ki best choreographer banegi

Sachin ( smile ) : toh uske liye woh ek dance class me admission lene gyi

Rakesh ( smile ) : lekin pata nhi kaha se tez hawa chali uss hawa me ek papar ka tukda princess ke chehre pe aa gira ussne paper uthake dekha toh usme Senior inspector daya ki photo thi

Suraj ( smile ) : toh hamari princess apne daya sir me kho gyi phir U - turn le liya dance ke admission ke badle police trainning ka form bharke aagyi

Daddu ( looked at avinaash ) : tabhi se shreya apne daya ki deewaani hogyi

Daya blushed on his comment & our team was smiling on him & here shreya was also blushing

Savitri ( smile ) : accha ab aap log baate karo hum khaana banane jaa rhe hai chal chhoti

Shraddha ( smile ) : haa dii chalo

Savitri & shraddha left from their

Suraj ( smile ) : papaji bhaiya chaliye thodi der terrace pe chalte hai

Daddu ( smile ) : haa suresh ( Acp ) Ravi ( salunkhe ) chalo tum dono bhi baccho ko yhi enjoy karne do

Suresh ( Acp ) ... ( smile ) : jee chaliye & they went from their

Dushyant ( naughtly ) : toh princess sab set na

Shreya ( blushed ) : kyaa dushu bhaiya aap bhi na

Dushyant ( smiled ) : aaye haaye aapka yun sharmana uff lagta hai daya sir aapki inhi qatil adaao pe fida huye hai

Shreya blushed more with this

Shreya ( stammered ) : ummm... meri chodo apni socho aapko koi ladki mili

With this ishita gets alert & looked at dushyant who was engrossed in his thoughts but kavin & sachin gets chance to tease him

Kavin ( naughtly ) : haa dushu bata na koi ladki hai ya nhi

Sachin ( naughtly ) : haa dushyant princess kuch puch rhi hai tumse bolo

Dushyant glared them & our team was smiling & looked at ishita who was getting nervous but our shreya was confused

Shreya ( confused ) : ye kya khichdi pak rhi hai aap teeno ke bich

Kavin was going to speak but dushyant came between

Dushyant ( stammered ) : nh...nhi nhi princess aisi koi baat nhi hai

Shreya ( narrowing eyebrows ) : accha toh aap itne nervous kyu ho rhe hai or ye aapko itna paseena kyu aa rha hai

Dushyant ( rubbed his sweat ) : me... me kaha nervouse hu wo...woh toh bohot garmi hai na isiliye paseena aa rha hai

Kavin & sachin was laughing on his nervousness

Shreya ( confused ) : bhai aapko garmi lag rhi hai AC waale room me

Dushyant ( stammered ) : wo ... woh princess but cutted by shreya

Shreya : bhaiii seedhe seedhe boliye kaun hai woh ladki jisse aap pyaar karte ho

Sachin ( laughing ) : princess dushyant ishita se pyaar karta hai

Shreya ( shocked ) : kyaaaaa ishita apni ishita

Kavin ( laughing ) : haa apni ishita tumhe pata hai jab ishita ne cid mumbai join kiya tha na ussi din ye bhaisaab unpe lattu hogye

Dushyant was blushing & ishita was enjoying his expression

Shreya ( sadly ) : muje nhi bataya iss bareme

Kavin ( naughtyly ) : kyu tere daya sir ne tuje nhi bataya ... kavin winked to sachin

Shreya ( sadly ) : hawwwww ye baat daya sir ko bhi pata hai

Sachin ( added fuel ) : haa kyunki daya sir ne hi pehle notice kiya tha inn dono ko

Shreya ( angry ) : kyaaa toh daya sir ne muje kyu nai bataya

Kavin & sachin : hame nhi pata

Shreya ( pout ) : me baat hi nhi karungi daya sir se

Avinaash ( Daya ) ( thinks ) : ye kavin or sachin aag me ghee daalne jaisa kaam kyu kar rhe hai ( sadly ) khamkha meri shreyu ko naraz kardiya huh... ( smiles ) Mam

Shreya ( sadly ) : hmm

Daya ( smile ) : mam hosakta hai daya sir ne batane ki koshish ki ho par unhe moka na mila ho

Abhi ( whisper to rajat ) : dekha madam thoda sa naraz kya hui inn bhaisaab se dekha nhi gaya

Rajat laughed silently on his comment & daya glared him

Shreya ( smile ) : arre haa ye bhi hosakta hai or kya pata unhone muje batane ki koshish ho par mene dhyaan na diya ho

Kavin ( naughtly ) : kaise dhyaan dogi jab daya sir tere saamne aate honge tu toh unme kho jaati hogi to unki baate kaise sunegi

All laughed on his comment & shreya was blushing ... daya was happy to see her happy

Shreya : umm ... avinaash

Daya : yes mam

Shreya : avinaash kitni baar kaha hai muje mam mat bulao princess kaho yaa phir shreya bulao

Daya : sorry mam i ... i mean princess

Shreya ( smile ) : good

Shreya ( naughtly ) : waise dushu bhaiya aapne daddu ko bata diya hai apne or ishita ke baare me

Dushyant ( shocked ) : arre nhi nhi mere or ishita ke baare sirf team ko or tum teeno ko pata hai ghar me mene kisiko bhi nhi bataya

Shreya ( smile ) : accha aap dono ke relation ko kitna waqt hua

Dushyant ( smile ) : umm ... one & half year

Shreya ( shocked ) : kyaaa dedh saal hogya or aapne abhi tak daddu ko nhi bataya ab pakka prblm hogi ... she winked at kavin & sachin ... they both understand her plan & smiled on her ...

Dushyant ( confused ) : kyu kya problem hai

Shreya : arre bhai ek baat batao dad or chote papa ki love marriage hui hai right

Dushyant ( smile ) : haa bilkul sahi

Shreya : aapko pta hai unki shaadi kaise hui

Dushyant : nhi

Shreya ( hiding her smile ) : unki shaadi isliye hui kyunki unko jaise hi pyaar hua unhone daddu ko bata diya tabhi se iss ghar ka rule hai ki jab bhi iss ghar ke beti yaa beto ko pyaar ho toh 1 saal ke ander ander bata de warna kisi or se shaadi yaa phir jisse aap pyaar karte ho daddu uski kathin ( hard ) pariksha lenge

Dushyant ( shocked ) : kyaaaaa

All were shocked especially ishita... here kavin & sachin were hiding their laugh

Sachin ( added fuel ) : haa toh princess ne aise hi thodi moke pe chauka maara hai

Kavin ( smile ) : isne isliye toh daddu ko pehle hi bata diya taaki aage jaakar daya sir ko koi prblm naa ho

Dushyant ( worriedly ) : toh phir kisine muje ye sab pehle kyu nhi bataya

Shreya ( smile ) : bhai mene ye baat khud aap teeno ko batayi thi lekin aapne dhyaan nhi diya ( turn to others ) chaliye hum sab dinner kar lete hai

All moves to dinning table ... after that daddu , rakesh , acp , salunkhe & suraj came downstair & all finished their dinner & move towards the rooms & slept

 **Dushyant 's Room :**

Dushyant was sitting on the bed & thinks

Dushyant ( himself ) : kya karu ( pause ) haa mein kal hi sabko mere or ishita ke baareme bata dunga ( smiled ) haa yeh sahi rahega ... after that he slept but he didn't know that kavin , sachin & shreya listened him

Sachin ( slow voice ) : waah princess kya idea nikala hai

Shreya ( same voice ) : thank you sachu bhaiya

Kavin ( evil smile ) : dushyant bete kal tu dekh kya hota hai tere saath & they three laugh silently ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kya dushyant bata paayega gharwaalo ko ?

Kavin , shreya or sachin kya karne waale hai ?

plz read & review

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers

Take care

:-) :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thank you soo much for your lovely reviews :-) :-)**

* * *

Ab aage :

Next morning :

Shreya wakes up ... gets freshen up & came downstair ... she directly moves to her daddu & hugged him ...

Shreya ( smile ) : good morning daddu

Daddu ( smile ) : good morning mera baccha & he kissed on her forehead

Shreya smiled & she turn to avinaash

Shreya ( smile ) : avinaash breakfast ke baad ready rehna hame bahar jaana hai

Avinaash ( Daya ) : ok princess

Daddu ( smile ) : kaha jaa rhi ho princess

Shreya ( smile ) : sirf me nhi aap bhi chalenge

Daddu ( confused ) : mein par jaana kaha hai

Shreya ( smile ) : pehle movie phir shopping uske baad lunch phir hum hamari favourite jageh hai waha jaayenge or phir dinner

Daddu ( smile ) : ohhooo matlab pura day out ka plan bana liya hai

Shreya ( smile ) : haa toh daddu aap chaloge naa

Daddu ( smile ) : bilkul hum apni princess ko kaise mana kar sakte hai

Shreya smiled & hugged him ... after that all finished their breakfast & moves to their own destinations

 **In Car :**

Daya was on driving seat & shreya & daddu was on back seat

Shreya : avinaash ek kaam karo ambe maa ke mandir le chalo

Avinaash ( daya ) : lekin princess aapko toh movie dekhni thi na

Shreya : haa par abhi mera mann nhi hai

Avinaash noded

Daddu ( kept his hand on her shoulder ) : kya hua meri princess ko aaj woh udas kyu hai

Shreya ( side hugg ) : pata nhi daddu aaj mera dil bohot udas hai

Daddu ( smile ) : princess daya ko miss kar rhi ho

Shreya ( shocked ) : aapko kaise pta chala

Daddu ( kiss at her forehead ) : tumhara daddu hu pata chal jata hai ab batao kyu udas ho

Shreya ( sadly ) : pata nhi daddu aaj dil bohot ghabhra raha hai or baar baar daya sir ka khyal aa raha hai i hope woh thik ho

Daddu was going to speak but suddenly his phone rang & he gets busy in the call ... shreya was looking outside & daya looked at her from rear view mirror ... after a call daddu turned to her

Daddu : princess m sorry muje jana hoga

Shreya ( sadly ) : kaha daddu aapne promise kiya tha na mujse

Daddu : i know mera baccha par woh kya hai ki mere ek dost ki tabyat kharab hogyi hai or woh hospital me admit hai toh isliye muje jaana hoga baccha

Shreya ( unwillingly ) : thike jaiye

Daddu ( smile ) : baccha tum ho aao mandir tumhara mann behel jaayega or haa daya bilkul thik hoga jab tak tumhara pyaar or tumhari duaein hai uske saath koi musibat usse chuu bhi nhi payegi

Shreya ( lightly smile ) : hmm

Daddu patted her head & turn to avinaash

Daddu : avinaash aage jo city hospital hai muje wahi drop karo

Avinaash ( smile ) : jee sir

Avinaash stopped the car at city hospital ... they get down from the car

Shreya ( smiled ) : accha daddu apna khyal rakhiyega

Daddu ( smiled ) : haa beta ( turn to avinaash ) princess ka khyaal rakhna avinaash or sambhalkar jana ... ok ?

Avinaash ( smile ) : jee sir dont worry me inka pura khyaal rakhunga

After that daddu moves to the hospital & here in car avinaash was on driving seat & shreya was on passenger seat ... they move towards the temple ...

In car :

Daya was driving the car ... shreya was looking outside ... daya looked at her

Avinaash : princess

Shreya ( still looking outside ) : hmmm

Avinaash : princess r u alright

Shreya ( turn towards him ) : haa avinaash me thik hu bas kisiko bohot miss kar rhi hu

Daya smiled in underbreath & shreya turned on the radio

 _ **Ye Dooriyaan ... Ye Dooriyaan ...**_

 _ **Ye Dooriyaan ... inn raaho ki dooriyaan ... nigahon ki dooriyaan ... humraaho ki dooriyaan ... fanaah ho sabhi dooriyaan ...**_

 _ **Kyu koi paas hai dur hai ... kyu koi jaane na koi yaha pe**_

 _ **Aa raha paas yaa dur mein jaa raha jaanu na mein hu kaha pe**_

 _ **Ye Dooriyaan ... inn raaho ki dooriyaan ... nigahon ki dooriyaan ... humraaho ki dooriyaan ... fanaah ho sabhi dooriyaan ...**_

 _ **Ye Dooriyaan ... Ye Dooriyaan ... Ye Dooriyaan ...**_

 _ **Kabhi hua ye bhi khali raaho pe bhi tu tha mere saath ...**_

 _ **Kabhi tuje milke lauta mera dil ye khaali khaali haath ... ...**_

 _ **Ye bhi hua kabhi jaise hua abhi tujko sabhi mein paa liyaaaa ...**_

 _ **Tera muje kar jaati hai dooriyaan ... satati hai dooriyaan ... tarsati hai dooriyaan ... fanaah ho sabhi dooriyaan ...**_

 _ **Kaha bhi naa maine nhi jeena maine tu jo na mila ...**_

 _ **Tuje bhule se bhi bola na mein ye bhi chahun faasla ...**_

 _ **Bas faasla rahe banke kasak jo kahe ho or chahat ye jawaan ...**_

 _ **Teri meri mitt jaani hai dooriyaan ... begaani hai dooriyaan ... hatt jaani hai dooriyaan ... fanaah ho sabhi dooriyaan ...**_

 _ **Kyu koi paas hai dur hai ... kyu koi jaane naa koi yaha pe**_

 _ **Aa raha paas yaa dur mein jaa raha jaanu na mein hu kaha pe**_

 _ **Ye Dooriyaan ... in raaho ki dooriyaan ... nigahon ki dooriyaan ... humraaho ki dooriyaan ... fanaah ho sabhi dooriyaan ...**_

 _ **Ye Dooriyaan ... Ye Dooriyaan ... Ye Dooriyaan ...**_

Shreya switched off the radio & looking outside ... tears rolling down from her eyes ...

Shreya ( pov. ) : pata nhi kyu muje aisa lag raha hai jaise ye kaale badal muje ishaara kar rahe hai jaise kuch bohot bura honewala hai ... hai ambe maa mere dono parivaron ki raksha karna maa raksha karna ... with this they reached at temple ...

 _ **Malhotra Mansion :**_

Purvi was setting her clothes in the cupboard at a time someone grabbed her waist & start kissing her neck ... purvi shivered with his touch

Purvi ( melting in his arms ) : rajattt chodo na plzz dekho agar kisi ne dekh liya toh gadbad hojayegi

Rajat ( kissing on her earlobes ) : kuch nhi hoga yaha aane ke baad tumhare saath waqt bitane ka moka hi nhi mila

Purvi ( turned & put her hands around his neck ) : senior inspector rajat aajkal aap bohot badmaash ho rahe hai

Rajat ( pulled her more close ) : ajji hum badmaashi aapse nhi karenge toh kiske saath karenge ... he leaned towards her lips ...

Purvi ( blushed & pushed him back ) : rajat plzzz abhi nhi

Rajat didn't listen her ... he pulled her close & blocked her lips & start kissing her ... purvi was trembling in his arms ... after 5 mins she also responded ... rajat smiled in under kiss ... after half an hour they broke from the kiss & they hugged each other

Purvi ( hugged him ) : i love you rajat

Rajat ( kissed at her forehead ) : i love you too my love ...

Purvi shyly smiled ... after that they both move downstairs ...

 _ **At Ambe Maa Temple :**_

They reached at temple ... shreya & avinaash ( daya ) get down from the car ...

Avinaash ( smile ) : princess aap ander jaaiye me pooja ki thali leke aata hu

Shreya noded & she moves to the temple ... after 5 mins avinaash ( daya ) enter in the temple but he couldn't find shreya ...

Avinaash ( daya ) ( looking here & dere ) : princess ... princess kaha hai aap

Daya searched whole temple but he didn't find her ... suddenly daya saw pandit was lying their & blood was oozing out of the head ... daya run towards him

Daya ( patting his cheek ) : panditji ... panditji aankhe kholiye plzz

Pandit gets conciouse & he looked at daya

Pandit ( weakly ) : b...beta

Daya ( worriedly ) : panditji kya hua kisne kiya ye sab or ... or yaha pe ek ladki ko dekha aapne

Pandit ( weakly ) : b...beta wo...woh yaha kuch gu...gunde aaye o..or ek la...ladki ko beh...behosh karke lejaa ra...rahe the mene ro...rokne ki kos...koshish ki toh unh...unhone mujh par hi vaar kar...kardiya ...

Daya ( shocked ) : kyaaaa ... ( showing him shreya 's photo ) : panditjii kya ye woh ladki thi jisse woh gunde utha le jaa rahe the

Pandit ( looked at photo ) : haa beta ye wahi ladki hai

Daya gets more shocked

Daya ( pov. ) : kahi woh kaalia ke aadmi toh nhi jo shreya ke picche pade the ... kya karu kaha dhundhu shreya ko ...

Daya was gets worried & restless ... daya looked at ambe maa 's statue ( murti )

Daya ( tearily ) : agar meri shreya ko kuch bhi hua na toh mein kisiko zinda nhi chodunga maa ye mera vaada hai aapse

Daya helps panditji to sat in the car & he moves to the hospital ...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Please read & review ...!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thank you sooooo much for your support :-) :-) ... mene socha aaj mera birthday hai toh kyu na aaj aap sabko khush kardu ... hehe becoz mera ye first birthday hai jo me apni FF family ke saath celebrate kar rhi hu :-) :-)**

* * *

 **Ab aage :**

 **City Hospital :**

Doctor ward me panditji ka checkup kar rhe hai or bahar daya bohot tension me hota hai ... tabhi achanak koi uske kandhe par haath rakhta hai ... he turned & gets shock to see him ...

Daya ( shocked ) : daddu aap

Daddu ( confused ) : haa mein par daya tum yaha or ( look here & dere ) princess kaha hai

Daya ( stammered ) : wo... wo daddu sh... shreya

Daddu ( angrily ) : ye wo wo kya laga rakha hai daya jaldi batao or tum yaha hospital mein ( worriedly ) kahin meri princess ko kuch hua toh nhi woh thik toh hai

Daya ( tearily ) : daddu woh ... then he told him the whole stry

Daddu ( shocked ) : kyaaaaa ... princess kidnapped hogyi

Meanwhile doctor came out from the ward & they both moved towards him ...

Daya : doctor kaise hai panditji

Dr : jii woh thik hai or mene unki chot pe dressing kardi hai

Daddu : kya hum unse mil sakte hai

Dr : yeah sure

Daddu noded & doctor went from there ... after that they both enter in the ward ... they saw pandiji was trying to sit properly ... daya came towards him & helped him

Daddu : namaste panditji

Panditji ( weakly ) : nam...namaste

Daddu : kya hua tha mandir me chot kaise lagi aapko

Panditji : woh mene dekha ki kuch gunde ek ladki ko uthakar le jaa rhe the

Daya : uss ladki ne khudko bachane ke liye kuch toh kiya hoga

Panditji : nhi beta woh ladki toh behosh thi

Daddu : uske baad kya hua

Panditji : uske baad mene koshish ki uss ladki ko bachane ki lekin unlogone muje dhakka diya or mera sar deewar se takra gya or me behosh hogya uske baad kya hua muje kuch yaad nhi

Daddu : hmmm ( turn to daya ) Daya pradhyuman or rakesh ko call karo or unse kaho ki woh sab log beureau pahonche issi waqt

Daya : ok daddu

Daya informed them & told them to reach beureau ... after that Daya & Daddu left for the beureau ...

 **Delhi Cid Beureau :**

Both the teams were present in the beureau

Suraj ( shocked ) : kyaa matlab papajii aapko pehle se pata tha ki shreya ki jaan khatre me hai

Daddu : haa

Rakesh : toh papajii aapne hame kyu nhi bataya

Daddu : kyunki me nhi chahta tha ki kaalia or uski gang satark hojaye ...

Kavin ( confused ) : matlab

Daddu : matlab mene ek aadmi ko hamare ghar ke chakkar kaatte dekha toh muje shak hua usspe isliye mene apne khabri mangesh ko iss kaam pe laga diya uske zariye muje pata chala ki woh kaalia ka aadmi tha

Rakesh ( worriedly ) : par papaji agar aap muje batate toh me ghar ki or princess ki security double kardeta

Suraj : haa best se best comaandos ko hire karte

Sachin : nhi dad isse shreya par or khatra badh jata

Abhijeet : haa sir kyunki agar aap comaandos hire karte toh ye baat sabse pehle media me phel jaati or media ke zariye kaalia or uske saathi satark hojate

Daddu : bilkul isliye mene socha kuch aisa kare jisse saap bhi mar jaaye or laathi bhi na tute

Acp ( smirk ) : matlab shreya ko security bhi mile or investigation bhi na ruke

Daddu : haa isliye mene DCP Chitrole ko call karke mumbai team ko yaha bulaya or jis din princess ghar aayi thi ussi din mene daya se kehkar uski watch mein tracker lagwa diya tha ( guys u remember jab shreya sone jaa rhi thi tab daddu ne daya ko kuch ishaare kiye the )

Meanwhile Rajat & Purvi entered

Rajat : sirr shreya ka pata chal gya hai

Acp ( narrowing eyebrow ) : kaha pe hai woh

Purvi ( looked in the tablet ) : sir uski location kisi purani factory me dikha raha hai

Daddu : toh phir der kis baat ki chalo

Both the teams moved out & left for the factory ... after that they reached the factory & moves inside ... & they saw shreya was sitting on the chair ... her hands were tied with the ropes ... uske baad fight shuru hojati hai or finally Kaalia arrest hojata hai ... purvi shreya ke haath kholti hai or woh daud ke apne daddu ko hug karleti hai

Shreya ( tearily ) : daddu

Daddu ( hugged her tightly ) : kaisa hai mera baccha

Shreya ( smiled ) : me ekdum thik hu daddu

Suraj ( lighten situation ) : bhaiya lagta hai hamari baari nhi aayegi

Rakesh ( mocking ) : haa dada poti ek baar miljaaye phir ye puri duniya ko bhul jaate hai ... huh

All laughed on their cute complains ... after that shreya was busy with both the teams & here our daya was staring her angel suddenly someone kept a hand on his shoulder ... he came out from the trance & turned towards that person ...

Daya ( turn & smile ) : arre daddu aap

Daddu ( smile ) : jab itna pyaar karte ho toh der kis baat ki batado usse apni dil ki baat

Daya ( shocked ) : kyaa abhi sabke saamne

Daddu ( smirk ) : pyaar kiya toh darna kya chalo jao boldo usse

Daya shyly smiled & moved towards her

..

Shreya was talking with the purvi & daya came towards her ...

Daya : shreya

Shreya ( turned ) : jee sir

Daya take her one hand in his hand sat on his one knee

Daya ( smiled ) : janta hu bohot intezaar karaya hai mene tumhe par ab or der nhi karunga I LOVE YOU SHREYA ... WILL YOU MARRY ME

Shreya gets happy & hugged him tightly

Shreya ( tearily ) : I Love you too sir & yes I will marry you

Daya smiled with this ... after that he slide the ring on her finger

All clapped for them ...

Dushyant ( smiled ) : arre waah ab toh double party hogi

Abhijeet ( confused ) : double party kyu bhai

Kavin ( smile ) : ek princess ki birthday party or dusri daya sir or shreya ke proposal ki party

Abhijeet ( smile ) : haa phir thik hai

Daddu ( smile ) : double nhi triple party hogi

Suraj ( confused ) : triple kyu papajii

Daddu ( smiled ) : kyunki shreya ke birthday ke din hi shreya or daya ki engagement hogi

All gets happy & excitement ... here our Dareya was blushing ... after that all left for the Malhotra Mansion ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

so hows this ?

plz read & review ...

next chap will be the last chap :-)

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys here is a next update plz enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Malhotra Mansion :**

Both the teams reached at home ... shraddha opens the door & smiled to see her family safe ...

Shraddha ( smiled ) : aap sab aagaye chalo shukar hai bhagwan ki aap sab thik hai ( moves to shreya ) or khaaskar meri gudiya thik hai ... she kissed at her forehead & hugged her tightly

Shreya ( hugged her back ) : choti maa jab tak meri dono families mere saath hai tab tak muje kuch ho sakta hai bhala

Shraddha ( smiled ) : baato me tujse koi nhi jeet sakta

Shreya ( separate from hug ) : woh toh hai ( pause ) waise mumma kaha hai nazar nhi aa rahi

Shraddha ( lightly smiled ) : woh dii abhi ... cutted by Shreya

Shreya ( smiled ) : jaanti hu mumma zaroor abhi mandir me bhagwaan ke paas baith kar mere liye duaae maang rahi hongi ... me milke aati hu unse ... then she moves to "Mandir Ghar"

Here all entered in the house & settled on sofa but our Daya sir was standing as usual in his position & abhijeet notice this & giggled

Abhijeet ( laughs ) : daya kya yaar abhi bhi bodyguard ki tarah khade ho case khatam hogya hai ab tum beth sakte ho

All laughed on his comment & Daya was embarressed & he sat beside his buddy ...

Here Shreya came in Mandir Ghar & saw her mother who was sitting infront of god & praying for her princess ... Shreya came towards her & hugged her from behind ... Savitri smiled & opened her eyes & caressed her cheek

Savitri ( smiled with tears ) : aagyi meri princess

Shreya ( hugged her tightly ) : haa mumma ( pause ) or ye kya aapke aankho me aasu kyu hai aapko pata hai na me aapke aankho me aasu nhi dekh sakti

Savitri smiled & she wiped her tears & turned towards Shreya & hugged her

Shreya ( smiled ) : accha ma chalo sab aapka wait kar rahe hai

Savitri ( smile ) : haa chalo

Shreya smiled ... after that they both move outside ...

In hall :

All were chating with each ... meanwhile Shreya & Savitri came their ... Rakesh saw them ...

Rakesh ( smile ) : Savitrijii hogyi aapki pooja

Savitri ( smile ) : haanjii hogyi meri pooja

Shreya ( naughtily ) : waise dad shaadi ke itne saal baad bhi aap mumma ko "Savitrijii" kehke bulate ho

Rakesh ( smile ) : haa kyunki itne saalo baad bhi me tumhari mumma se utna hi pyaar karta hu jitna shaadi se pehle karta tha or utni hi respect karta hu kyunki isne zindagi ke har kadam pe mera saath nibhaya hai har mushkil me muje support kiya hai ... he looked at Savitri who was shyly smiling

Shreya ( smile ) : awww ... dad its sooo romantic & she hugged Rakesh ... I Love You Dad

Rakesh ( smiled & hugged her back ) : Love you Too My Princess

Shreya ( separate from hug ) : mumma choti maa bohot bhukh lagi hai

Shraddha ( smile ) : gudiya thodi der wait karo bas khana ready ho rha hai

Shreya ( smiled ) : ok choti maa

After that Savitri & Shraddha moves to the kitchen ...

Suraj ( smile ) : waise daddu do din baad princess ka birthday hai or toh or Daya or Princess ki engagement bhi toh i think hame taiyariya kal se shuru kar deni chahiye

Daddu ( smile ) : haa ye thik rahega kyu pradhyuman

Acp ( smile ) : jee bilkul toh ek kaam karte hai dinner ke baad hum sab decide karte hai ki kya kya karna hai hame

Rakesh ( smile ) : haa ye thik rahega

Savitri ( came out from kitchen ) : papaji dinner ready hai chaliye aap sab

Daddu noded ... after that all finished their dinner & settled on sofa ...

Suraj : haa toh bhai ab tey karo kya kya taiyariya karni hai bhabhi shraddha batao

Savitri ( smile ) : kal subeh sab bacche shopping karne chale jao

Shraddha ( smile ) : or phir abhijeet , tarika , rajat or purvi tum charo decoration dekhlo

Abhirika & Rajvi ( smile ) : sure Aunty

Shraddha ( smile ) : haa or nikhil ... but cutted by Shreya

Shreya ( smile ) : ek .. ek min rukiye choti maa

Shradha ( confused ) : kya hua gudiya

Shreya ( smile ) : mene ek decision liya hai

Daddu : kaisa decision princess

Shreya ( smile ) : daddu me chahti hu mere birthday ke din hum sab ki ek saath engagement ho

Daddu ( confused ) : matlab me kuch samja nhi baccha

Shreya ( smile ) : matlab Abhijeet sir or Tarika ki , Rajat sir or Purvi ki meri or Daya ki or mere bhaiyon ki hum sab ki engagement ek saath ho

Abhirika & Rajvi was shocked & blushing ...

Daya ( smile ) : woww shreya sach me tumhara idea best hai

Shreya ( shyly ) : thank you daya

Daddu ( smile ) : woh toh thik hai lekin tumhare bhaiyon ki kaise in logo ke liye toh koi ladki nhi hai

Dushyant ( hurriedly ) : kisne kaha daddu mene apne liye ladki dhundh li hai

Everyone ( except our team ) : whatttt

Shraddha : dushu tune bataya nhi muje

Dushyant ( sadly ) : sorry mom

Daddu : kon hai woh ladki

Dushyant moves towards Ishita & hold her hand & came infront of them ...

Dushyant ( hesitantly ) : me ishita se pyaar karta hu

Daddu looked at shreya who winked him .. then he turn to Dushyant

Daddu : hmm kitne dino se chal raha hai ye sab

Dushyant ( lightly smiled ) : dedh saal se

Suraj ( mockingly ) : kyaa dedh saal dushyant tum ... but cutted by Daddu

Daddu ( sternly ) : tumhe hamare ghar ke rules pata hai na dushyant mene pehle hi sabko keh diya hai na ki agar tum logo ko koi pasand aajaye toh 1 saal ke andar hame bata do taaki hum koi decision le paaye ( turn to shreya ) princess mene bataya tha ya nahi iss baare me

Shreya : haa daddu

Daddu : toh phir dushyant tumne kyu nahi bataya hame

Dushyant ( sadly ) : m sorry daddu woh ... but suddenly he hear laughing sound ... he looked up & found whole family were laughing ... he turn & saw ishu was also smiling ...

Dushyant ( confused ) : kya hua aap log has kyu rahe ho

Kavin ( controlled himself ) : woh isliye kyunki hum sab tumhare saath mazak kar rahe the or tumhari taang khich rahe the ... with this he laughed more

Dushyant ( shocked ) : kyaaaaa

Everyone ( shout ) : haaaaa & they laughed

Dushyant ( angrily ) : ye plan zarur shreya tera hai ... hai na

Shreya ( smirk ) : haa bhai

Dushyant ( angrily ) : me tumhe nhi chodunga ab ... he ran behind her and start their tom & jerry fight ...

Shreya was running & suddenly she collide with Daya ... Daya hold her from waist & they both lost in each others eyes ... Daddu coughed with this they both came out from the trance & they blushed ... All smiled to see them like this ...

Salunkhe ( smile ) : Acha sabki ek saath hogi par shreya kavin or sachin ke liye ladkiyan dhundhni padegi

Suraj ( smile ) : salunkhe indono ne toh kabki apne liye chun li hai

Shreya ( shocked ) : kyaaa kon hai woh

Rakesh ( smile ) : Inspector Kajal tumhare sachu bhaiya ki girlfriend hai or tumhari mumma or choti maa ki assistant Dr. Samaira tumhare Kavin bhaiya ki girlfriend hai

Team ( shocked ) : kyaaa sachme

Shraddha ( smile ) : haa

Shreya ( smile ) : aap dono toh chipe rustom nikle

Sachin & Kavin blushed ...

Daddu ( smile ) : shraddha ek kaam karo kajal or samaira ke parents ko call karke subeh unhe yaha ghar pe bulao

Shraddha ( smile ) : jee papajii ... she moves to call them

Savitri ( smile ) : ab aap sab log so jaiye bohot raat hogyi hai or kal subeh jaldi uthna bhi hai

Daddu ( smile ) : haa chalo bhai sojao sab ...

Everyone noded & went to their respective rooms ...

Shreya's Room :

Shreya gets fresh & she wears her night suit White t-shirt & Pink shorts ... she was going to sleep but someone pulled her close ...

Shreya ( shout ) : kon hai ... but he put his hand on her mouth

Man ( slow voice ) : ssshhh ... shree me hu daya

Shreya ( remove his hand from mouth ) : daya aap yaha kya kar rahe hai woh bhi iss waqt

Daya ( pulled her close ) : arre apni jaan se milne aaya hu or kya

Shreya ( smiled ) : hmm aaiye

They both settled on bed ... Daya kept his head on her lap ... Shreya smiled & she start caressing his hair ..

Shreya ( lovingly ) : kya hua daya

Daya ( smile ) : muje toh yakeen nhi ho raha hai ki hamari engagement hone wali hai

Shreya ( smile ) : hmm par yakeen kar lijiye ye sab sach hai

Daya hold her hand & kissed on her hand...

Daya ( smile ) : thank you shreya meri zindagi me aane ke liye ...

Shreya ( smiled ) : thank you toh muje aapse kehna chahiye aapne mere pyaar ko apnaya

Daya get up & sat on the bed

Daya ( cupped her face ) : I Love You shree

Shreya ( smile ) : I Love You too Daya

Daya moves close towards her & blocked her lips ... shreya also responded .. both were lost in the kiss ... after 20 mins they broke from the kiss

Shreya ( cupped his face ) : daya ab aapko jana chahiye bohot raat hogyi hai or kal shopping pe bhi jana hai

Daya ( smiled ) : ok good night baby

Shreya ( smiled ) : good night daya

Daya smiled & went from their ... after that both slept with smile on their lips...

Next Morning :

Everyone was sitting in hall & discussing about engagement ...

Daddu ( smile ) : haa toh bhai baccho tum sab breakfast karke shopping ke liye chale jao ( turn to sachin & kavin ) or sachin kavin Kajal or Samaira kaha hai or unke parents

Before they reply a voice came

Voice : hum aagye daddu

All turned & found two girls were standing with their parents ... sachin & kavin gets happy to see them ... they both move towards them &take blessings from their parents & they came inside ...

Daddu ( smile ) : aaiye aaiye hum kabse aap logo ka hi wait kar rahe the ( turn to pradyuman & salunkhe ) Pradyuman Salunkhe milo inse ye hai Mr. & Mrs. Mihir Kashyap Kajal ke parents hai Mihir bohot hi bada businessman hai or Niyati ( kajal's mom ) housewife hai

Acp ( smile ) : ohh nice to meet you Mihirjii

Mihir ( smile ) : hame bhi bohot accha laga aapse milke

Daddu ( smile ) : or ye hai Mr. & Mrs. Jayant Mehra Samaira ke parents hai Jayant bhi bohot bada businessman hai or ye uski wife Kavita ( samaira's mom ) woh bhi usse business me help karti hai ...

Salunkhe ( smile ) : aap logo se milkar sachme bohot accha laga

Jayant ( smile ) : hame bhi bohot accha laga

Kajal & Samaira moves & take blessings from elders & sat beside Sachin & Kavin...

Savita ( smile ) : chaliye sab log breakfast kar lijiye ...

Everyone moves to the dinning area & settled on the chair ... Elders were discussing about engagement & birthday party but our lovely couples were lost in each other ... they were lost in each others eyes & boys were playing footsie with their girls ... suddenly our Elders notice them

Salunkhe ( smile ) : lo bhai hum yaha arrangements ki baat kar rahe hai or ye sab apni hi duniya me khoye huye hai

Mihir ( smile ) : lagta hai sagai ke baad shaadi jaldi karni padegi

Jayant ( giggled ) : bilkul sahi kaha mihir

Daddu ( smile ) : accha ab in sabko sapno ki duniya se bahar laao

Salunkhe ( shout ) : SAGAI CANCEL

Our couples came out from the trance & stand up from their place

All couples ( shout ) : nhiiiiii

Abhijeet ( mockingly ) : salunkhe saab ye kya bol rahe hai aap

Rakesh ( smirk ) : sahi bol rahe hai woh ab agar 5 min me tum log shopping ke liye nhi nikle toh sagai cancel

All couples ( hurriedly ) : nhi hum jaa rahe hai

They finished their breakfast & left for the shopping ... Elders were laughing on them ...

.

.

* * *

Please read & review :-)

Agar zyada reviews mile toh next chap kal hi post karungi ...

Signing off

Dareya Lovers


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter ...**

* * *

 **Ab aage :**

All the couples reached at mall ...

Abhijeet : ek kaam karte hai sab alag alag jaate hai shopping karne ek saath jayenge toh bohot time lag jayega

Rajat ( smile ) : haa ye thik rahega

After that all the couples moves in different sections ...

Our Dareya first came in ladies section ...

Daya ( smile ) : umm... excuse me

Salesman : yes sir

Daya ( smile ) : jee engagement ke liye koi accha sa lehenga dikhaiye

Salesman : sure sir

After that salesman shows them some lehengas & Shreya choose Cream & Purple combo lehenga ...

Shreya ( showing him lehenga ) : mene ye choose kiya hai daya

Daya ( smile ) : wow baby nice color selection

Shreya ( smile ) : thank you ( turn to salesman ) bhaiya billing kardo

Salesman noded & he packed that lehenga & handover them ... daya paid the bill & they both came out from the shop ...

Daya ( smile ) : accha ab pehle jewellary lele

Shreya ( smile ) : nhi daya pehle me aapke liye sherwani lungi

Daya ( kissed at her forehead ) : ok baby as you wish ..

Shreya smiled & they both moved to Men section ...

Shreya (smile ) : excuse me bhaiya

Salesman ( smile ) : yes mam

Shreya ( smile ) : jee muje inke liye ( pointing at daya ) koi acchi si sherwani dikhaiye engagement ke liye

Salesman ( smile ) : sure mam have a seat

Shreya noded ... after that daya & shreya sat on the chair ... salesman shows them some sherwani ... daya choose Purple color sherwani with golden embroidery ...

Daya ( showing her sherwani ) : baby ye kaisi hai

Shreya ( looked at sherwani ) : woww daya its soo beautiful ye toh bilkul mere lehenge se matching hai

Daya ( smile ) : isliye toh ye choose kiya ( turn to salesman ) aap isse pack kardo

After that daya paid the bill & they both moves out ... after half an hour all the couples reached at cafateria .. they all settled on the chair ...

Abhijeet ( sighs ) : ufff... chalo shopping to hogyi

Rajat ( tiredly ) : haa sir iss shopping ne pura thaka diya

Sachin : haa bilkul pura badan dard kar raha hai

Kavin & Dushyant ( tiredly ) : hamara bhi

Tarika : guys tum sab toh aise keh rahe ho jaise tum sab akele thake ho

Purvi : ekdum correct taru arre kamse kam hamare baareme toh socho

Kajal : or nhi toh kya shopping hamne bhi ki hai hum bhi thake huye hai

Samaira & Ishita : haa hamse toh koi nhi puch raha

Abhijeet ( whisper to boys ) : yaar shaadi ke pehle ye haal hai shaadi ke baad pata nhi kya hoga

Rajat ( slow voice ): sir tab toh bhagwan hi jaane kya hoga

Sachin , Kavin & Dushyant ( same voice ) : ekdum correct bhai log

All were chatting & eating their lunch ... while shreya was checking some bags ... daya notice her ...

Daya : baby kya hua any problem

Abhijeet ( naughtily ) : oye hoye kya baat hai daya muje nhi pata tha ki tu itna romantic hai

Daya ( smirk ) : kyu tu tarika ke saath romantic nhi hota Jaan & all ... he winked him

Abhirika blushed & all laughed on them...

Shreya ( sighs ) : daya hum bangles lena toh bhul hi gaye

Daya ( smile ) : haa toh chalo hum abhi le lete hai

Shreya noded... after that all finished their lunch ... shreya purchased bangles ... after that all move towards the home ...

After 2 Days ...

 _ **ENGAGEMENT DAY ...**_

Malhotra Mansion was beautifully decorated with Flowers & Lighting ... Guest aane shuru hogaye hai ... charo taraf khushiya hi khushiyan hai ...

Daddu : rakesh saari taiyariyan acche se hogyi na

Rakesh : jee papaji

Daddu : koi kami nhi rehni chahiye

Rakesh : sab acche se hogya hai papajii

Daddu : hmm ( turn to suraj ) Suraj security acche se check ki hai na

Suraj ( smile ) : haa papajii sab acche se hogya hai aap bilkul fikr mat kariye ...

Daddu noded ... after that all the boys came down ... Abhijeet was wearing Red & Golden combo sherwani ... Daya was wearing Purple & Cream combo sherwani ... Rajat was wearing Maroon & Golden combo sherwani ... Sachin was wearing Green color sherwani ... Kavin was wearing Blue color sherwani & Dushyant was wearing Yellow color sherwani ... they all came towards the elders & take blessings from them ...

Acp ( smile ) : arre waah tum sab toh aaj bohot handsome lag rahe ho

Boys shyly smiled ...

Mihir ( smile ) : lo bhai aapke bete sharmate bhi hai

All laughed on them ...

Panditjii : yajmaan kanyao ( girls ) ko bulaiye sagai ka muhurat ho gya hai

Daddu ( smile ) : savita shraddha jaao hamari bacchiyon ko lekar aao

Savita & Shraddha ( smile ) : jee papajii

After 5 mins all the girls came downstair with savita & shraddha ... all the boys were lost in their beauty ...

Tarika was wearing Red & Goldon combo lehenga ... Shreya was wearing Cream & Purple combo lehenga ... purvi was wearing Maroon & Golden combo lehenga ... Kajal was wearing light green lehenga ... Samaira was wearing light blue lehenga & Ishita was wearing Golden lehenga ... they all came & stand beside their partners ...

Rajat ( smile ) : aaj maar daalne ka irada hai kya

Purvi ( shyly ) : nhi toh kyu

Rajat ( smile ) : itni khubsurat jo lag rahi ho ekdum pari ki tarah

Purvi (blushed ) : aap bhi kisi rajkumar se kum nhi lag rahe

Rajat ( smile ) : haaye kya baat hai would be Mrs. Kumar aajkal badi intelligent hogyi hai aap

Purvi ( smirk ) : haa sangat ka asar hai .. she winked him

With this both laughed ...

Here ...

Daya ( whisper to shreya ) : baby u looking very gorgeous

Shreya ( blushed ) : thank you aap bhi bohot handsome lag rahe ho

Daya smile & he kissed at her forehead ...

Here Daddu was watching her princess who smiling & laughing with his love Daya ...suddenly someone kept hand on his shoulder .. he turn & found Rakesh and Suraj ...

Daddu ( smile ) : arre tum dono yaha

Rakesh ( smile ) : papajii apne aasu mat chupaiye jaanta hu bohot jald hamari princess iss ghar se vida hojayegi

Suraj ( smile ) : waqt kaise bit gya pata hi nhi chala aisa lag raha hai jaise kal ki hi baat ho jab princess apne nanhe paao se iss ghar me uchalti kudti thi

Daddu ( looking at shreya ) : pata hi nhi chala ki kab woh badi hogyi or aaj woh apne pyaar ke saath waha khadi hai kitni khush hai woh aaj

Meanwhile savita came their ...

Savita ( smile ) : ohoo aap log yaha khade hai chaliye waha panditjii bula rahe hai sagai ki rasam shuru karni hai..

Rakesh ( smile ) : haa papajii suraj chaliye ...

After that Engagement ceremony was started ...

Pandit : pehle ladke ladki ko anguthi pehnayenge

All the boys slide the ring in their girls finger ...

Everyone clapped for them...

Pandit : ab ladki ladke ko anguthi pehnayegi

All the girls slide the ring in their partners finger ...

Everyone clapped ...

Pandit ( smile ) : sagai sampan hui

After that everyone settled on the sofa ... Nikhil & Pankaj came in the middle with mike ...

Nikhil ( smile ) : gud eveng ladies & gentleman aaj hamare sabhi senior officers ki engagement hai thoda naach gaana toh hona chahiye na ..

Pankaj ( smile ) : bilkul nikhil naach gaane ke bagair kuch maza nhi aayega ...

Nikhil ( smile ) : isliye yaha first performance leke aa rahe hai woh jo hai toh senior officer kaam ke waqt toh bohot serious hote hai or toh or sharp shooter hai

Pankaj ( laughing ) : lekin forensic lab me jaakar flirty man ban jaate hai or inhe dekhkar hamare salunkhe sir ka dimag ghum jata hai

Nikhil ( smile ) : woh or koi nhi balki hamare abhijeet sir or tarika hai so please give them aplause hamare _**ABHIRIKA**_ ke liye ...

Abhirika blushed & they moves to dance floor ...

 ** _Kisi shaam ki tarah_**

 ** _Tera rang hai khila_**

 ** _Main raat ik tanha_**

 ** _Tu chand sa mila_**

 ** _Haan tujhe dekhta raha_**

 ** _Kisi khaab ki tarah_**

 ** _Jo ab saamne hai tu_**

 ** _Ho kaise yaqeen bhala_**

 ** _Toota jo kabhi taara, sajna ve!_**

 ** _Tujhe Rabb se maanga_**

 ** _Rabb se jo maanga mileya ve…_**

 ** _Tu mileya to jaane na dunga main_**

 ** _Haan maine suni hai_**

 ** _Pariyon ki kahani_**

 ** _Waisa hi noor tera_**

 ** _Chehra hai tera ruhani_**

 ** _Aa tujhko main apni_**

 ** _(aaja meri) Baahon mein chupa loon_**

 ** _Haan apni iss zameen ko_**

 ** _Kar doon main aasmaan bhi…_**

 ** _Zindagi rok doon main ab tere saamne_**

 ** _Pal do pal jo ruke tu mere sath mein_**

 ** _Toota jo kabhi tara sajna ve_**

 ** _Tujhe Rabb se maanga_**

 ** _Rabb se jo maanga mileya ve…_**

 ** _Tu mileya to jaane na dunga mein_**

 ** _Itni bhi haseen main nahi, o yaara ve!_**

 ** _Mujhse bhi haseen toh tera ye pyar hai_**

 ** _Haan itni bhi haseen main nahi_**

 ** _O yaara ve!_**

 ** _Mujhse bhi haseen tera pyar…_**

 ** _Ke tera mera pyar ye_**

 ** _Jaise khwab aur duaa_**

 ** _Haan sach kar raha inhe_**

 ** _Dekho mera Khuda…_**

 ** _Toota jo kabhi taara sajna ve_**

 ** _Tujhe Rabb se maanga_**

 ** _Rabb se jo maanga, mileya ve…_**

 ** _Tu mileya to jaane na dungi main_**

Song Ended ... but our Abhirika was lost in each other ...

Daya ( shout ) : abhii gaana khatam hogya ..

With this they both came out from the trance & blushed ... all laughed to see them like this ... after they came & sat beside dareya ...

Nikhil ( smile ) : wooww kya performance thi sach me pura mahol romantic hogya

Pankaj ( smile ) : bilkul sahi nikhil ( pause ) waise ab aage kiski baari hai

Nikhil ( smile ) : arre pankaj ab aa rahe hamare woh do seniors jinse criminals koso dur rehte hai

Pankaj ( smile ) : acha

Nikhil ( smile ) : haa ek jiska ek thappad hi kaafi hai criminals ke mu se sach ugalvane ke liye

Pankaj ( smile ) : or dusra jiski ek nazar hi kaafi hai criminals ki hawa tight karne ka

Nikhil ( smile ) : ek hai darwaza tod

Pankaj ( smile ) : to dusra Serious mode

Nikhil ( smile ) : lekin inki jo girlfriends hai woh bilkul hi inki opposite hai

Pankaj ( smile ) : haa ek hai bubbly type toh dusri hai chulbuli type ..

Nikhil ( smile ) : aap log samj hi gaye honge ki kon hai woh yeah its none other than our _ **DAREYA & RAJVI ...**_

All clapped for them & our Dareya & Rajvi blushed by listening their Intro & they moves to dance floor ...

 _ **Daya : Baliye Te Mukhde Pe Dil Lalchave**_

 _ **Laungda Pe Laskara Jaanle Na Jaave**_

 _ **Rajat : Baliye Te Mukhde Pe Dil Lalchave**_

 _ **Laungda Pe Laskara Jaanle Na Jaave**_

 _ **Both : Dekhe Bina Dekhe Tenu Raha Bhi Na Jave**_

 _ **Roop Saloona Tere Sono Changda**_

 _ **Duppatta Tera… (2)**_

 _ **Haye Duppatta Tera… (2)**_

 _ **Four Togather : Duppatta Tera..Nau Rang Da Haye Ni Mera Dil Mangda… (3)**_

 _ **Duppatta Tera..Duppatta Tera…**_

 _ **Haye Duppatta Tera…**_

 _ **Duppatta Tera..Nau Rang Da Haye Ni Mera Dil Mangda… (3)**_

 _ **Shreya : Jaan Meri Jaan**_

 _ **Teri Haye Sadd Ke Teri Sadd Ke Haan Teri Saad Ke**_

 _ **Jaanu Naiyo Jana Kabhi**_

 _ **Jana Menu Chad Ke Menu Chad Ke Kabhi Menu Chad Ke**_

 _ **Daya : Saari Khusi Duniya Ke Tujhpe Loota Do Yeh Yeh**_

 _ **Aaja Teri Rahoon Mein Jindagi Bicha Doo**_

 _ **Roop Saloona Tere Sono Changda**_

 _ **Duppatta Tera… (2)**_

 _ **Duppatta Tera… (2)**_

 _ **Four togather : Duppatta Tera..Nau Rang Da Haye Ni Mera Dil Mangda… (2)**_

 _ **Purvi : Yaar Mera Yaar Sare Jag Se Juda Jag Se Juda ..Sare Jag Juda**_

 _ **Pyaar Mein To Pyaar Karu Uspe Fida..Uspe Fida. Karu Uspe Fida**_

 _ **Rajat : Mehendi To Gore Gore Haath Mein Saja Le**_

 _ **San Sehzadi muje Apna Bana Le**_

 _ **Roop Saloona Tere Sono Changda**_

 _ **Duppatta Tera... (2)**_

 _ **Duppatta Tera… (2)**_

 _ **Four Togather : Duppatta Tera..Nau Rang Da Haye Ni Mera Dil Mangda… (4)**_

Song Ended ... All clapped for them ...

Nikhil ( smile ) : waah aap logo ne toh stage pe aag laga di

Pankaj ( smile ) : bilkul dekho na abhi bhi dhuaa nikal raha hai

All laughed on his comment ...

Nikhil ( smile ) : hmm .. toh ab aa rahe hamare Sachin sir or Kajal mam ... so please give around of a plause for our _**SAJAL**_ ...

All clapped for them & our Sajal moves to the dance floor ...

 _ **Saajan Tumse Pyaar Ki Laraayi Mein**_

 _ **Saajan Tumse Pyaar Ki Laraayi Mein**_

 _ **Toot Gayi Choodiyaan Kalaayi Mein, Kalaayi Mein**_

 _ **Toot Gayi Choodiyaan Kalaayi Mein**_

 _ **Toot Gayi Choodiyaan Kalaayi Mein**_

 _ **Jaanam Tumse Pyaar Ki Laraayi Mein**_

 _ **Jaanam Tumse Pyaar Ki Laraayi Mein**_

 _ **Jaaga Main Akela Rajaayi Mein, Rajaayi Mein**_

 _ **Jaaga Main Akela Rajaayi Mein**_

 _ **Jaaga Main Akela Rajaayi Mein**_

 _ **Pal Pal Har Pal Teri Lagan**_

 _ **Teri Ada Ne Le Gayi Man**_

 _ **Gore Gore Haathon Pe Mehndi Ka Rang**_

 _ **Us Pe Yeh Sharmaane Ka Dhang**_

 _ **Us Pe Yeh Sharmaane Ka Dhang**_

 _ **Haan Main Sharmaayi Pyaar Ki Laraayi Mein**_

 _ **Toot Gayi Choodiyaan Kalaayi Mein, Kalaayi Mein**_

 _ **Toot Gayi Choodiyaan Kalaayi Mein**_

 _ **Toot Gayi Choodiyaan Kalaayi Mein**_

 _ **Bechaini Tadpaati Rahi**_

 _ **Chaandni Dil Dhadkaati Rahi**_

 _ **Seene Pe Bijli Si Chali**_

 _ **Karwat Leke Raat Dhali**_

 _ **Karwat Leke Raat Dhali**_

 _ **Neendiya Na Aayi Pyaar Hi Laraayi Mein**_

 _ **Jaaga Main Akela Rajaayi Mein, Rajaayi Mein**_

 _ **Jaaga Main Akela Rajaayi Mein**_

 _ **Jaaga Main Akela Rajaayi Mein**_

 _ **Jaanam Tumse Pyaar Ki Laraayi Mein**_

 _ **Jaaga Main Akela Rajaayi Mein, Rajaayi Mein**_

 _ **Jaaga Main Akela Rajaayi Mein**_

 _ **Jaaga Main Akela Rajaayi Mein**_

 _ **Toot Gayi Choodiyaan Kalaayi Mein**_

 _ **Toot Gayi Choodiyaan Kalaayi Mein.**_

Song Ended .. Everyone clapped for them ...

Nikhil ( smile ) : woww bohot cute performance thi

Pankaj ( smile ) : or ab aa rahe hai hamare _ **ISHYANT & KAIRA** _( Kavin & Samaira )

 _ **KAIRA :**_

 _ **Mere dil ko bahaaye baby tera flow**_

 _ **Mujhe milti hai high jab nachdi tu low**_

 _ **Hot lagdi hai haye girl**_

 _ **Tott lagdi hai haye girl (x2)**_

 _ **Disco deewani, fire in the paani**_

 _ **Perfect proportion mein payi hai jawani**_

 _ **Baby floor ki heat hai badhani**_

 _ **Sun meri rani please kar meherbani aaja**_

 _ **Twerk'aa de beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Thirka de beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Boot boot booty**_

 _ **Twerk'aa de beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Thirka de beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Twerk'aa de..**_

 _ **Nacha de, mainu nacha de**_

 _ **Nacha de, mainu (twerk'aa de) (x2)**_

 _ **Ho aise akhiyon hi akhiyon mein gallan karo na**_

 _ **Mere sath thoda nach ke dikhlao na**_

 _ **Itne door khade ho kyun tum**_

 _ **Thoda mere paas aao na**_

 _ **Paas aao na ji mere**_

 _ **Paas aao na na…**_

 _ **Paas aao na ji mere**_

 _ **Paas aao na**_

 _ **Tere jaisa na hai koi**_

 _ **Tu hai million mein hai one girl**_

 _ **Saari duniya chakkar khati hai**_

 _ **Jab karti hai tu swirl**_

 _ **Roll karti jaise barrel**_

 _ **Fibonacci wala spiral**_

 _ **Kar doon internet pe viral**_

 _ **Tere thumke tere swirl**_

 _ **Tere thumke tere swirl**_

 _ **Hot hai tu aisi**_

 _ **Fail kare AC**_

 _ **Smooth hain adayein teri**_

 _ **Express way si**_

 _ **Groove hai ye desi**_

 _ **Par moves hai videsi**_

 _ **Don't be so lazy**_

 _ **Kar club ko tu crazy, aaja!**_

 _ **Twerk'aa de beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Thirka de beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Boot boot booty**_

 _ **Twerk'aa de…**_

 _ **Twerk'aa de beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Thirka de beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Beat pe booty**_

 _ **Twerk'aa de!**_

 _ **Nacha de, mainu nacha de**_

 _ **Nacha de mainu (twerk'aa de) (x2)**_

 _ **ISHYANT :**_

 _ **Dance dance everybody**_

 _ **Getting hot in the party**_

 _ **C'mon c'mon stop feelin'**_

 _ **Dance dance everybody**_

 _ **Bhangre di queen main taan**_

 _ **Kudi so haseen main taan**_

 _ **Meri hai gazab gal-baat**_

 _ **Figure hega kaint mera**_

 _ **Thumka excellent mera**_

 _ **Groovy groovy hoja mere saath**_

 _ **Bhangre di queen main taan**_

 _ **Kudi so haseen main taan**_

 _ **Meri hai gazab gal-baat**_

 _ **Figure hega kaint mera**_

 _ **Thumka excellent mera**_

 _ **Groovy groovy hoja mere saath**_

 _ **Nachange saari raat soniyo ve**_

 _ **Nachange saari raat soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar ...**_

 _ **Nachange saari raat soniyo ve**_

 _ **Nachange saari raat soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar ...**_

 _ **Ae jhanjharan da sound ,Te hilda ground**_

 _ **Main cham cham nachdi firan**_

 _ **Ankh meri tight Jaavan main left right**_

 _ **Ke mundeyan ton bachdi phiran**_

 _ **Munda hoga woh to lucky**_

 _ **Jiske liye tune rakhi**_

 _ **Apne yeh aankhon ki sharaab**_

 _ **Dil mera theek hega**_

 _ **Ishqe 'ch weak hega**_

 _ **Karde tu isko kharaab**_

 _ **Nachange saari raat sohniyo ve**_

 _ **Nachange saari raat sohniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar sohniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar...**_

 _ **Dance dance everybody**_

 _ **Getting hot in the party**_

 _ **C'mon c'mon stop feelin'**_

 _ **Dance dance everybody**_

 _ **Kudiye tu fine Ab de de mujhe line**_

 _ **Main tere naal jachda badaa**_

 _ **Wajda hai band Tu de de mujhe hand**_

 _ **Floor pe main kabse khada**_

 _ **Na zidd very much kari**_

 _ **Mujhko na touch kari**_

 _ **Karle control jazbaat**_

 _ **Phir bhi jo na maane dil**_

 _ **Karta jaaye tujhko kill**_

 _ **Thaam le tu aake mera haath**_

 _ **Gonna stay up all night soniyo ve**_

 _ **Gonna stay up all night soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar ...**_

 _ **Nachange saari raat soniyo ve**_

 _ **Nachange saari raat soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar ... ( × 2 )**_

Song Ended ... Everyone clapped for them .. but Shreya start whistling for them ... Everyone becomes quiet & looked at her ... Shreya looked at them

Shreya : kya hua sab shaant kyu hogye

Daddu ( surprised ) : Princess tumne ye siti maarna kaha se sikha

Shreya ( excitedly ) : kavin bhaiya or dushyant bhaiya ne sikhai Daddu

Daddu , Rakesh , Suraj & Daya glared at Kavin & Dushyant ... who was standing with head down ...

Daya ( cupped her face ) : baby aajke baad aise siti mat maarna ok its bad manners you know na

Shreya ( cutely ) : ok

Daya smiled & kissed at her forehead ...

Nikhil ( smile ) : wooohhh superbb performance

Pankaj ( smile ) : hmm .. toh ab kiski baari hai

Nikhil ( giggled ) : hum dono ki

Pankaj ( smile ) : toh chalo phir

They both moves to dance floor ...

 _ **Shor sharaba oye**_

 _ **Taak tamasha oye**_

 _ **Kholde khidki ko jhaank tu zara sa oye**_

 _ **Bhen di takki oye**_

 _ **Pisegi chakki aaj kare na kare na nakhra**_

 _ **Ambiyan kachi oye**_

 _ **Beriyan pakki oye**_

 _ **Rabb kare na toote yaariyan sacchi oye**_

 _ **Yaariyan sachi par duniya hai tuchi saari**_

 _ **Duniya se dil wakhra o…**_

 _ **Janam se jaari**_

 _ **Tashan ki bimari**_

 _ **Jashan hadd pari**_

 _ **Saari fikra nu chhad chal aa…**_

 _ **Tu bhangda pa, tu bhangda pa**_

 _ **Tu bhangra pa ae aa oo aa… (x4)**_

 _ **Wah ji wah!**_

 _ **Ting lak lak ting**_

 _ **Ting lak lak ting**_

 _ **Ting lak lak lak…. (x2)**_

 _ **Full siyapaa**_

 _ **Dil pe chhaapa**_

 _ **Jaaye na naapa**_

 _ **Jawaani ka sharapa**_

 _ **Noodle Hakka**_

 _ **Kudi patakha**_

 _ **Pind di jind hai makhna**_

 _ **Laal parandey**_

 _ **Gale ke faande**_

 _ **Ishq virus**_

 _ **Munde saare maande**_

 _ **Munde shararti**_

 _ **Bade maharathi**_

 _ **Teri gali aake nachna**_

 _ **Janam se jaari**_

 _ **Ishaq ki bimari**_

 _ **Ishq hadd pari**_

 _ **Bas dil vich Rabb rakhna**_

 _ **Tu bhangda pa, tu bhangda pa**_

 _ **Tu bhangra pa ae aa oo aa… (x4)**_

 _ **O jiyonda reh..**_

 _ **Aye…**_

 _ **Tu bhangda pa mitra**_

 _ **Tal na jaye jawaani**_

 _ **Tu bhangda pa mitra**_

 _ **Karle bas manmaani**_

 _ **Tu bhangra pa mitra**_

 _ **Bas peeni aur pilani**_

 _ **Tu bhangra pa mitra**_

 _ **Ye ghadiyan phir na aani**_

 _ **O full botal gatt karja ni**_

 _ **Ke Rum Whiskey to sab hai paani**_

 _ **O put your hands up!**_

 _ **Tu bhangda pa, tu bhangda pa**_

 _ **Tu bhangda pa ae aa oo aa…**_

 _ **Pa le bhanda, pa le bhangda (x2)**_

 _ **Tu bhangda..**_

 _ **Ting lak ae lak ting..**_

Song Ended ... Everyone clapped for them ...

Abhijeet ( smile ) : waah waah nikhil pankaj kya naache ho tum log

Daya ( smile ) : haa bilkul hame nhi pata tha tum dono itna accha dance karte ho

Nikhil & Pankaj ( smile ) : thank you sir

After that nikhil & pankaj take the mike ..

Pankaj ( smile ) : nikhil ab toh saari performance khatam hogyi na

Nikhil ( smile ) : arre nhi abhi hamare saare couples ek saath dance karenge

Pankaj ( smile ) : really

Nikhil ( smile ) : haa ... so please give them aplause for all the couples

Everyone clapped for them ... All the couples moves to the dance floor ...

 _ **Mmmm…**_

 _ **Tarika : Munda thoda.. offbeat hai**_

 _ **Par kudiya de naal.. bohat sweet hai**_

 _ **Shreya : Munda thoda.. offbeat hai**_

 _ **Par kudiya de naal.. bohat sweet hai**_

 _ **Tarika & Shreya : Dhongi sa ye bada dheeth hai**_

 _ **Viral hogya ye Tweet**_

 _ **Abhijeet : Par phool wool karne mein cool**_

 _ **Tu badi tezz katari hai**_

 _ **Daya : Shagan teri ki, lagan teri ki**_

 _ **Humne kardi taiyari hai**_

 _ **Four Togather : Nachde ne saare ral-mil ke**_

 _ **Aaj hil-dul ke**_

 _ **Le saare ke saare nazare (x2)**_

 _ **Khasma nu khaane!**_

 _ **Hadipa… Hadipa…**_

 _ **Purvi : Hallu bade karaar**_

 _ **Karam na laalu bade karaar (aa ha!)**_

 _ **Kajal : Chadh chadh ke chaubaar**_

 _ **Karam naal sweetu aaja maar (aa ha!)**_

 _ **Purvi & Kajal : Hallu bade karaar**_

 _ **Karam na laalu bade karaar (aa ha!)**_

 _ **Chadh chadh ke chaubaar**_

 _ **Karam naal sweetu aaja maar (aa ha!)**_

 _ **Chak De!**_

 _ **Samaira : Munde plenty mere layi hogaye senti**_

 _ **O tere layi hogaye senti**_

 _ **All girls : Tere layi hogaye senti**_

 _ **Ishita : Tere liye main set hoon**_

 _ **Iss baat ki guarantee**_

 _ **Rajat & Sachin : Par phool wool karne mein cool**_

 _ **Tu badi tezz katari hai**_

 _ **Kavin & Dushyant : Sehra baandh ke , tujhe kood-faand**_

 _ **Tujhe le jaana iss baari hai**_

 _ **Four couples togather : Nachde ne saare ral-mil ke**_

 _ **Aaj hil-dul ke**_

 _ **Le saare ke saare nazaare (x2)**_

 _ **Khasmanu khane ..!**_

 _ **Girls : Zor-zor se shor-wor kar**_

 _ **DJ gaan bajaane aa**_

 _ **Ruthde ruthde jija fuffad**_

 _ **Humne saare manane haan**_

 _ **Boys : Zor-zor se shor-wor kar**_

 _ **DJ gaan bajaane aa**_

 _ **Ruthde ruthde jija fuffad**_

 _ **Humne saare manane haan**_

 _ **Abhijeet , Daya & Rajat : Par phool wool karne mein cool**_

 _ **Tu badi tezz katari hai**_

 _ **Sachin , Kavin & Dushyant : Shagan teri ki ...Lagan teri ki**_

 _ **Humne kardi taiyari hai**_

 _ **Girls : Nachde ne saare..**_

 _ **Boys : Nachde ne saare..**_

 _ **All couples togather : Nachde ne saare ral-mil ke**_

 _ **Aaj hil-dul ke**_

 _ **Le saare ke saare nazare (x2)**_

 _ **Nachde ne saare..**_

 _ **Nachde ne saare..**_

 _ **Khasma nu khaane!**_

Everyone stand up from their place & clapped for the couples ... All the couples settled on the chair ...

Nikhil ( smile ) : baapre sachme ye tabla tod performance thi

Pankaj ( smile ) : bilkul nikhil ( pause ) or ab bhai ab engagement to hogyi

Nikhil ( smiles ) : lekin Birthday Girl ka birthday celebrate karna baaki hai toh pankaj cake mangvao ( turn to everyone ) or aap sab bhi yaha aaiye taaki hum hamari shreya ka birthday celebrate kare ...

Everyone came towards the table & pankaj came with the cake & put it on the table ... Shreya blow the candles .. with this Everyone sing " Happy Birthday " song ... uske baad Shreya cake cut karti hai or sabko khilati hai ... after that everyone was enjoying the party ...

 _ **( whistles )**_

 _ **Abhijeet : Dabi dabi si hansi honthon pe phansi hai**_

 _ **Gudgudi kar rahi hawa**_

 _ **Daya :Oo.. halla macha rahi hai pagal si khwaishein**_

 _ **Khushiyon ki mili hai wajah**_

 _ **Rajat : Kuch hai junoon sa**_

 _ **Kuch paagalpan hai**_

 _ **Sachin : Sau baatein karta ye buddhu sa mann hai**_

 _ **Kavin : Kuch hai junoon sa**_

 _ **Kuch paagalpan hai**_

 _ **Dushyant : Sau baatein karta ye buddhu sa mann hai**_

 _ **( whistles )**_

 _ **Abhijeet :Karne de khwaabon ko badmashiyaan**_

 _ **Daya : Chalne de nazron ki manmaniyan**_

 _ **Rajat :Dhoondhe chalo kuch thikane naye**_

 _ **Hone de pagli-pagli si nadaaniyaan**_

 _ **Dushyant : Hosh mein rehna hai kyun**_

 _ **Rehne se hoga kya**_

 _ **Behoshiyon mein hai maza**_

 _ **Kavin : Oo.. bachkaani harkatein jo hoti hain hone de**_

 _ **Khushiyon ki mili hai wajah**_

 _ **Sachin : Kuch hai junoon sa**_

 _ **Kuch paagalpan hai**_

 _ **Sau baatein karta ye buddhu sa mann hai**_

 _ **Daya : Kuch hai junoon sa**_

 _ **Abhijeet : Kuch paagalpan hai**_

 _ **Rajat : Sau baatein karta ye buddhu sa mann hai**_

 _ **Na .. na .. na .. ae ...**_

 _ **Sachin : Mausam ne bhi ki hai kuch koshishein**_

 _ **Kavin : Hone lagi dekho ye baarishien**_

 _ **Dushyant : Sar pe chadha hai yeh kaisa asar**_

 _ **Rajat : Daude raftaar mein dil ki sab dhadkanein**_

 _ **Abhijeet : Dhun koi chal rahi hai, kaano mein dheeme se**_

 _ **Roshan hai zyada yeh subah**_

 _ **Daya : Oo.. halchal jo ho rahi hai seene mein hone de**_

 _ **Khushiyon ki mili hai wajah..**_

 _ **Abhi & Daya : Kuch hai junoon sa**_

 _ **Rajat & Sachin : Kuch paagalpan hai**_

 _ **Kavin & Dushyant : Sau baatein karta ye buddhu sa mann hai**_

 _ **Boys : Kuch hai junoon sa**_

 _ **Kuch paagalpan hai**_

 _ **Sau baatein karta ye buddhu sa mann hai**_

 _ **( whistles ) ...**_

After that Engagement ceremony was over ... all the guests were left from their ... Everyone was tired soo they all slept in their respective rooms ... but our Dareya were still awake ...

 **Shreya's Room :**

Daya & Shreya was sitting in balcony & enjoying the weather ...

Shreya ( put her head on his chest ) : aaj ka mausam kitna pyaara hai na

Daya ( caressing her hair ) : haa or aaj kitna maza aaya function me sab kitne khush the

Shreya ( smile ) : haa muje toh yakeen nhi ho raha hai ki bohot jald hum ek hone wale hai

Daya ( kissed on her neck ) : kaho toh yakeen diladu

Shreya ( melting in his arms ) : da..daya k..kya kar ra..rahe hai

Daya ( slightly bite on her neck ) : tumhe yakeen dila raha hu baby

Shreya ( pushed him lightly ) : koi zaroorat nhi hai abhi shaadi me waqt hai abhi ...

Daya ( pulled her close ) : isliye toh intezaar nhi ho raha

Before she can speak ... he blocked her lips & start kissing ... shreya also responded him & wrapped her arms around his neck & start ruffling his hair ... Daya smiled in under kiss & he kissed her passionately ... after half an hour they broke from the kiss & looked in each others eyes ...

Shreya ( buried her face in his chest ) : I Love You Daya ...

Daya ( hugged her tightly ) : I Love You Too My Baby

Both hugged each other & slept their only ...

After two months all couples get married & live happily in their life ...

.

.

 _ **TH£ £ND ...**_


End file.
